The current embodiments relate generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with ball control features.
Various types of articles of footwear have been previously proposed for use in a variety of applications. Sports participants, such as soccer players, may desire an article of footwear for improving ball control in a number of situations. Conventional articles of footwear directed towards soccer, however, include limited types of ball control features. For example, some conventional articles of footwear may only include provisions for enhancing one ball control function. Some conventional articles of footwear may only include provisions for gripping or passing the ball, for example.